Jigo
This construction template may be always here... Jigo is a series I invented in the year 2005, when I was new at the game and it inspired me, I made and drew three chapters, but I'm planning on doing more, today I felt that this wiki was the way to put my ideas together in an organized way, just as Time Fractures is The story begins in the year 1998, when the Ukurians began a world conquer attempt, and many people was evacuated to the only place with the knowledge to defeat the Ukurians, RuneScape. In those people is Jairo, an 8 year Spanish boy, who arrives at RuneScape with two boys he met in the plane, Treo and Lance, with 8 and 9 years respectively and who came from Australia, the three boys began their adventures that day. Jairo is a name I came up with, I must had something that began with "J" and sounded Spanish, so I invented that, the nickname was already, but I can't imagine someone named "Jigo", also, "Jigo" as nickname is introduced in the first chapter when he arrives at the plane and talks to the siblings, this is how it goes: Jigo: Hi, can I sit here? Lance: Sure, what is your name? Jigo: My name is Jairo Gomez Treo: Dude, I don't think i can pronounce that name, I'll call you Jigo, easier for me. Jigo: Seems fine. The "Gomez" last name comes from the "go" part in the nickname, when I was creating the name it was like: J'airo '''I'gnacio 'GO'mez, but I determined the second name was too weird, so I left it: 'J'a'I'''ro '''GO'mez Some of the characters on this series are bad when they first appear (The Lava Clan, for example.), or some others have an alter ego that is the real one behind their evil actions, I feel this gives a little more emotion to the series, the number of characters that appear here is '''LARGE, most of my Fan Fiction is taken from here, if you have read my works, you'll find almost all the characters here, even the ones that are Jagex property (I don't think they really care). I will try to add a weekly spoiler bellow the chapter count, let's see if I can maintain it for long. Well, I think I have talked enough, here are the links to the chapters, I'll add more to the above part when I advance on it. Chapters Note: Some Chapters may be red links Season 1 Ch.1 Destiny: RuneScape! Ch.2 Robber Ch.3 The Iron Axe Ch.4 Goblin invasion Ch.5 Aurora's Aura Ch.6 Elemental Staff Ch.7 Like Father, Not Like Son! Monthly Spoiler Not really monthly, mostly when I have time. Bellow is the spoiler of 21:04, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ,either edit this section, or highlight it to view it. What to say.. Drake and Jake, as well as others, won't appear soon. Drake's group is formed by Pasteur and Pierre, a warrior and a mage. I might stop doing this because I can put this stuff in my SpoilerBlog. Category:Future RuneScape Category:Story serials Category:Jigo